


temporary chaos

by fluffy_ahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, cute relationship with Jackson, destroying stuff, exploding stuff, got7 being sneaky lil shits, the usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_ahgase/pseuds/fluffy_ahgase
Summary: GOT7 have to live with you for a while cuz...their dorm got some problems bc of some certain members *cough*





	temporary chaos

It was Friday night, you had been working late, finally coming home exhausted. Dropping off your stuff, you greeted your boyfriend, Jackson, and his group members, since they were living with you for the next few weeks because Bambam, the genius he is, forgot that he let in water for his bath, while he was looking for clothes to wear afterwards (we all know that this process can take hours), he managed to flood the dorm. Yugyeom…well, Yugyeom is a giant, fluffy, baby, we can let it slide that he burned the kitchen while making organic toast and green tea…for Jackson. “All you had to do is to put the toast in the toaster, Yugyeom. How the heck did you make the toaster explode?.” “I don’t know, Hyung. I just clicked on the red button and then there was smoke and then it made BOOM ” Yugyeom showed with handmotions. “You’re not supposed to click on red buttons, Yugyeom-ah…RED BUTTONS ARE DANGER, YUGYEOM. NO. RED. BUTTONS.” Jackson implied. “Why do we have a toaster with a big, red, dangerous, scary, button anyways?” Bambam asked.

Your apartment wasn’t the biggest. Jackson had to sleep in your bed and you didn’t mind it at all, Jinyoung and Jaebum were sleeping on your extendable couch, Yugyeom and Bambam had to sleep on the floor and Mark got to sleep on the little couch all by himself. Luckily, Youngjae lived together with his brother because…the last option to sleep would’ve been in the bathtub and trust me…after Jackson using the toilet, there wouldn’t have been one single living soul left. They obviously had to decide everyone’s sleeping places in the most manly way…by playing rock, paper, siccors. Good thing this is your apartment  because you would’ve been screwed when playing and would’ve ended up sleeping on the floor.

The boys wanted to make a movie night. They were begging you for ages but you never had time because of work but fortunately your boss let you off earlier today, since you worked extra hours these past few days, so you were finally able to make the long awaited move night. You changed into something comfy. Mark prepared the popcorn, Yugyeom wanted to help making it but since the toaster incident you all rejected any help in the kitchen from him- just for safety…you didn’t want your kitchen to end up the same way the boys kitchen did. Jinyoung got the soda and Jaebum prepared the extendable couch by distributing some blankets and cushions. You all got yourselves your favourite place on the couch, well…except for the two youngest, they were both wrestling, almost murdering each other for that one place next to Jinyoung because it’s the only place that is left on the couch, the loser had to sit on the floor. You got your most favourite place out of all, next to Jackson, laying atop of his stomach.

Jackson was the rom-com type together with Youngjae (he decided to join us since its been a while). Jinyoung was the one who wanted to watch a drama he was acting in. Jaebum was more of the cartoon/comic type. Bambam insisted to watch a horror movie just to freak you out and Yugyeom was in love with that one action movie he had seen together with Jungkook so he wanted to rewatch it. So they were throwing different movie ideas into the room.

The boys decision was ‘The Ring’, since Bambam wants to scare the shit out of you but luckily you’ve seen it several times already and you also have a comforting arm to cuddle with. Bambam will end up scaring himself…just wait and see. ‘Miracle in Cell Nr. 7‘ was the second choice, we all know that Jackson will cry since it’s his fav and it’s kinda sad…pfft…softie. The third one was ‘Iron man’ Yugyeom that huge kid wanted it.

Halfway through the movies you all were craving sweets, since Youngjae randomly started talking about cookies and drove everyone crazy with his explicit description of how a perfect cookie looks like (don’t ask me what that boy is doing in his free time).

So you got your lazy ass up and went straight to the kitchen. You prepared the dough and left to grab some chocolate chips from the shelf at the other side of the kitchen. When you came back, there clearly was some gone. You already had someone in mind who would’ve done that…two maknaes to be exact. You eyed all 7 of them in order to find the culprit. As if on cue you heard a stomach growling followed by suspicious laughs. „I give you 5 seconds to tell me who the fuck ate my precious cookies…before they even made it into the oven, or I’ll take away your adult magazines!“ The boys looked at each other in horror „and since I have to clean the dorm bc of your busy schedules, I know exactly where you are hiding them“ a smirk was plastered on your face. „You wouldn’t dare!“ warned Jinyoung. „Wanna bet?“

**Author's Note:**

> What did y'all think? how was the story? it's personally my fav story I've made so far haha. I'm not sure when I'll update this story but I'll try my best. English isn't my first language so it would be nice if you guys could point out any grammar errors. Hope you liked it :) Thank you so much for reading >~<


End file.
